Pushing Me Away
by Snowstalker of MC
Summary: A linkin park song fic telling Chi-chi's hidden feelings about her life with Goku


AN: I don't own DBZ or this song... but if I did I'd be swimming in cash!!! $_$! This is my first G/CC so be nice... ok?  
  
~PUSHING ME AWAY ~  
  
Chi-chi entered their now empty room. She sat down on their bed- the same bed that they've made love in so many times before; the bed that he will never sleep in again.  
  
~ I've lied to you The same way that I always do ~  
  
He left again. And this time Chi- Chi new it was different. This time he left for good.  
  
~ This is the last smile That I'll fake for the sake of being with you ~  
  
She would always pretend that she didn't care. She would except him back with her arms wide open. But not now- even if he did come back, she wouldn't let him do this again to her. He left her and their family- to train a child. He loved training more then he did her. She didn't wont him anymore- not if he didn't love her.  
  
~ (Everything falls apart  
  
Even the people who never frown  
  
Eventually break down) ~  
  
He would always smile everything away. That same smile she loved so much- she hated now. Chi-Chi laughed bitterly at this irony. He would always think a smile would make up for everything. That as long as he smiled everything would be ok.  
  
~ The sacrifice of hiding in a lie ~  
  
He could never even guess- guess that she hated this masquerade of a life she was living in.  
  
~ (Everything has to end  
  
You'll soon find we're out of time left  
  
To watch it all unwind) ~  
  
Chi- chi collapsed onto the bed and wept.  
  
~ The sacrifice is never knowing ~  
  
She loved him- and that, would never change.  
  
~ Why I never walked away  
  
Why I played myself this way  
  
Now I see your testing me pushes me away ~  
  
She loved him. But why couldn't she dismiss him as easily as he did her?  
  
~ Why I never walked away  
  
Why I played myself this way  
  
Now I see your testing me pushes me away ~  
  
Everything was a waste- No.. Not everything. Her children were the only things that had kept her going. But now they where grown up. She was not needed- she was not loved.  
  
~I've tried like you  
  
To do everything you wanted too ~  
  
She used to be a fighter. She used to have friends. But now the only people she had was a husband who obviously didn't care about her and two children who didn't need her. She had nothing left.  
  
~ This is the last time  
  
I'll take the blame for the sake of being with you ~  
  
She wasn't going to let this cycle continue.  
  
~ (Everything falls apart  
  
Even the people who never frown  
  
Eventually break down) ~  
  
Chi- chi rose up and wiped her tears away.  
  
~ The sacrifice of hiding in a lie ~  
  
He was noble. He lost his life more then once for this planet.  
  
~ (Everything has to end  
  
You'll soon find we're out of time left  
  
To watch it all unwind) ~  
  
But he didn't even see that she had sacrificed her life- for him  
  
~ The sacrifice is never knowing ~  
  
She let one single tear fall once more before she broke down again.  
  
~ Why I never walked away  
  
Why I played myself this way  
  
Now I see your testing me pushes me away ~  
  
She screamed. She screamed all her sadness, all her hurt, and all her anger out into the empty room.  
  
~ Why I never walked away  
  
Why I played myself this way  
  
Now I see your testing me pushes me away ~  
  
She screamed all of her emotions out along with her heart.  
  
~ (We're all out of time  
  
This is how we find how it all unwinds) ~  
  
Sobbing, Chi-Chi fell onto the bed once more.  
  
~ The sacrifice of hiding in a lie ~  
  
She vowed never to take him back again- never to let her heart be betrayed.  
  
~ (We're all out of time  
  
This is how we find how it all unwinds) ~  
  
She rolled onto her back and looked up at the ceiling.  
  
~ The sacrifice is never knowing ~  
  
She closed her eyes and more tears streamed down her face.  
  
~ Why I never walked away  
  
Why I played myself this way  
  
Now I see your testing me pushes me away ~  
  
She wasn't going to let Goku hurt her again.  
  
~Pushes me away ~  
  
AN: Review and tell my what you think ^_^! 


End file.
